The Human Tai Chi Part 4
by Fheilimi
Summary: There's something wrong with Yvette, read to find out what. Don't be afraid to give reviews and suggestions. Or email me if you want me to try different story ideas.


The first thing that the Chasers did when they finally got away from the Dragonoids was go back to the Tigeroid base. It was difficult, though, to see the 'I told you so' look from Elder Pyron. Finn was taken to the base's infirmary and he recovered there, but he had to get a new cast for his arm.

While Finn was being taken care of, the Elders had Yvette and the other Chasers come to have a meeting with them.

"I just knew something bad would happen," Pyron said, for the fifth time, "I knew it was too risky to let Yvette out of the base."

"It would have happened whether she was here or with the Chasers," Komorka said, "it was going to happen, I'm sure the Dragonoids were planning something like this for a while since they found out about Yvette."

Pyron sniffed and looked annoyed.

Elder Sid looked worried.

"It is alarming what they already know about Yvette," he said, "in such a short time. I wonder if they have inside intelligence."

Yvette looked up, "you mean like a spy?"

"Of some sorts," Sid replied, "I hardly believe that they are just guessing information about you or about how you were with the Chasers."

The room was silent.

"It would be better if all of you were to stay here for a while," Pyron said, "with or without Yvette it is too dangerous. The Dragonoids will stop at nothing to get what they want, we cannot risk more young Tigeroids getting hurt."

Yvette bit the inside of her cheek, thinking back to how close they were to losing Finn.

It's all my fault, Yvette thought, I wish I didn't have this power.

"You may leave now," Pyron said, "we will call you back once things have changed. But that will not be for a while."

The children left the room and stood in silence out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Yvette said, softly, "this is my fault."

Donha shook his head and put a hand on Yvette's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he said, "you can't help your gifts, it's the Dragonoids' faults for being greedy and violent."

Yvette smiled at Donha, it felt really great to have such good friends.

"Yeah," Tori said, "and when the Dragonoids do act violent you really show them what you're made of! You always beat the stuffing out of the Dragonoids you come across, you've helped us a lot!"

Rai looked away, thinking back to how Yvette nearly killed Jahara.

I've got to share this with someone, Rai thought, it's almost like Yvette's power takes over her.

"Let's go visit Finn," Yvette said, "we need to tell him what the elders told us, too."

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys," Rai said, "there's someone I need to see first."

Sena looked over at Rai, confused.

"Uh, alright," she said, "we'll see you later."

When the team disappeared around the corner, Rai knocked on the elders' door.

It opened and Rai walked in.

"Rai," Komorka said, "what's the matter, is there something you need to tell us?"

Rai looked at the floor and then over at the elders, their faces were marked with concern.

"I think," Rai began, "that there's something wrong with Yvette."

He proceeded to tell the elders about Yvette and Jahara. Elder Sid frowned, because he remembered Finn telling him the same thing happened, except it was with Luka.

After Rai finished the elders thought deeply to themselves.

"We will meditate on this," Pyron said, "Tai Chi symbols are difficult and complex enough by themselves. But now that this one particularly powerful card is in a human being...it might turn disastrous."

"I...I felt I needed to tell you this," Rai said, "I'm worried."

"Thank you, Rai," Komorka said, "you have done the right thing. We will observe Yvette and see what can be done about this."

Rai bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was already at the infirmary. Tori was having a great time drawing different pictures on Finn's new cast while Sena was telling the news to him.

"There, done!" Tori exclaimed. Finn looked at his cast to find it covered with rainbows, unicorns, dogs, cats, birds and whatever else Tori could fit on it.

"Um...thanks," Finn said, while Yvette and Donha were trying to hide their giggles.

"No problem buddy!" Tori replied, happily, gathering up his colored markers.

"So what do you think, Finn?" Sena asked, "I personally think it's a good thing, those Dragonoids really hit us hard. We need a break to regroup, plus you need to heal."

Finn shrugged, and stood up, then sat back down on the hospital bed. Ever since he drowned he's been kind of dizzy, but the nurse said that it should pass soon.

"I'm happy, too," Donha said, "I've been wanting to catch up with the other Tigeroids around here, plus I heard that my brothers sent some new board games for us, too! I'll be right back, I need to go find them!"

Donha hurried out of the room.

"What do you think, Tori?" Sena asked, watching Tori look for other things to draw on.

"I like the idea," he said, "we all need a rest."

"Yvette?" Sena looked at her, "what do you think?"

"I guess it's a good thing," Yvette replied, "I'm not sure how I feel about it right now."

Sena nodded, understandingly. Yvette smiled down at Finn, and he gave a small grin back.

Then the feeling happened. It felt like her stomach was about to explode. Yvette gasped out, it felt like all the veins in her body were twisting around into a tightly corded robe. Her brain felt like it was getting squeezed to death.

"Yvette!" Sena kneeled down by Yvette as she doubled over.

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!?" Tori ran out of the room, Finn knelt down next to Sena. They were both saying something to her, but Yvette couldn't hear them. There was a loud buzzing sound in her ears and she cried out as pain surged through her.

She felt heat pulsing through her body, sweat drenched her face and ran down her back. A woman in a white coat ran in and Finn and Sena moved out of her way. The woman looked into Yvette's eyes.

She said something to Yvette, but she sounded far away. Then Yvette's vision turned red and then black. That's when the pain finally stopped.

Yvette woke up in a dark room, she was laying in a hospital bed. She looked around her, feeling her temples tingle. She found herself hooked up to an IV and another machine she didn't recognize. There were different stickers with cords attached to them on her chest and arms, she could feel them on her forehead, too.

Yvette took a deep breath, but stopped because she could still feel that pain in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

Yvette looked over to see Finn sitting on a chair next to her bed, and Yvette looked closer. She could see the sleeping forms of Tori and Rai on the floor, Sena and Donha were there, too. They had sleeping bags and blankets, Yvette could also see the board game Donha was talking about.

"I'm okay," Yvette rasped out, "what happened?"

"You just sort of collapsed," Finn said, "you were talking about an indescribable pain and then passed out. You've been out for a couple of days now."

"Have you guys been here that long?" Yvette asked as she watched Tori turn over in his sleep.

"Yeah," Finn said, "we were really worried about you, got to see Donha's board games, though. Tori couldn't wait for you to wake up to try them out, they're actually pretty fun."

For the first time Yvette smiled, "and I can't wait for them to wake up so I can thank them. And thank you, Finn."

Yvette looked over at Finn, he smiled back at her. She realized there was something wrong with it, though, it was too wobbly to be normal.

"I know you know, Finn," Yvette said, "there's no point in keeping it from me. What's wrong with me?"

Finn looked away.

"Finn? What's wrong with me?" Yvette repeated, a little louder.

Not wanting to upset her, Finn turned to face Yvette.

"They're not really sure, Yvette," he said, "they know it's something to do with the Tai Chi that's in you, though. They think that it might be...converging..."

This time Yvette turned away from Finn.

"What does that mean?" Yvette asked, but she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Finn didn't say anything for a while, but Yvette waited patiently.

"It's when the power of the Tai Chi grows," Finn said, "it...it begins to expand. We're used to it when it's just a card, but..."

Yvette nodded.

"They're still not that sure, yet," Finn said, "it could be something else, the nurse mentioned something about an appendix and stuff like that."

"It's okay, Finn," Yvette said, "you don't have to try to comfort me with false information, I think I'll be able to handle the full truth."

Finn didn't say anything after that, neither did Yvette. Eventually she fell back asleep and woke up to a bright room, filled with flowers and Tori's drawings.

The Chasers were gone, but the room had plenty of nurses. They did some tests on Yvette and gave her some food. Then the Chasers visited after the nurses were done.

Tori rambled on about the board game and Yvette smiled, she was so glad to see him happy. Donha, Sena and Rai smiled, but she could tell that they knew what was wrong with her, too. Finn stood quietly, staring at the wall.

Eventually the Chasers had to leave, and the elders walked in.

"We won't be here long, Yvette," Komorka said, "we know you need your rest."

"We came here to talk with you," Sid said, smiling.

"You are a smart girl, Yvette," Pyron said, "and I'm sure you already know what the...issue is."

Yvette just nodded her head, looking down at her pale hands.

"I have a feeling that you know what a convergence is, too," Pyron said.

Yvette nodded again.

"We are unsure how to solve this problem, Yvette," Sid said, "this is all so new for all of us. We have researchers on the subject right now, they are studying the Tai Chi that is a part of you."

"What Tai Chi is it?" Yvette asked, she had always wondered this.

"It is Tun, the movement Tai Chi," Komorka said, "it allows its user to move and manipulate objects without physically touching them, as you well know."

"What will happen to me if Tun is not removed or stopped?" Yvette asked, looking at the elders.

Pyron and Sid looked away, only Komorka stared into Yvette's eyes as she told her the truth.

"It would destroy you."

Yvette sat silently, thinking to herself.

"Well it's lucky that I'm here then," she said, "and not alone like I was before, it's good to be with people who understand what's actually wrong."

Pryon and Sid looked up, surprised at Yvette's answer. She guessed they expected her to burst into tears, but Yvette was used to pain by now. Rest assured, though, she was frightened beyond compare.

After they finished talking about plans and things like that the elders left Yvette alone.

Meanwhile, the Chasers went into the base's library to see if they could do any research that could help Yvette. They found their own table away from the other researchers and sat in a quiet, thoughtful silence.

"I wonder if there's a way we can just remove the power from her..." Tori said, "like surgery or something..."

"But we don't even know if there is card is actually located in her," Donha said, "plus I don't think surgery could take care of it."

Tori laid his head on the table and sighed.

"Maybe...maybe the Tai Chi has an opposite," Rai said, "and that opposite could negate the power that's inside Yvette."

Sena thought to herself, "an opposite card, so the opposite of motion is stillness."

"Is there a card like that?" asked Donha, "and what if it doesn't work?"

"I'm pretty sure there is a Still card," Sena said, "and as for it not working, we don't really have any choice but to at least try it out."

The Chasers got up and went to the other researchers and asked them about the idea.

"Yes," one of the older scholars said, "we have thought of this idea as well. There is a problem, though."

"What's that?" asked Sena, frowning.

"The Still card, Hum, is a Dragonoid card," the scholar said, "and it'd be impossible to get it."

"Ug!" Rai exclaimed, "then what can we do!?"

The scholar sighed and frowned, "we're not sure, we don't have anything else that could work. And Yvette has limited time now, soon the convergences will get stronger."

"Maybe we could talk to the Dragonoids," Tori said, "maybe we could make an agreement with them."

"No, the Tigeroids never make compromises with the Dragonoids," the scholar said, as the other scholars shook their heads along with him, "also, we could never trust them to go along with the agreement. They would probably attack us and take Yvette anyway. It's out of a question."

Disappointed, the Chasers left the library and went to visit Yvette. They told her about their plan, but how it was impossible to do.

"I want you to try it anyway," Yvette said, determination in her voice, "there's nothing else anyone can do. We'll need the Dragonoids' help with this."

Sena shook her head, "no, Yvette, it wouldn't work. The Dragonoids would take you and try to destroy us."

"Maybe not," Yvette said, "with these convergences coming through me I've noticed that I'm more powerful. It's easier for me to move things with my mind, I can even lift heavier things now."

The Chasers exchanged glances and looked at Yvette.

"I think we should do it," Finn said, Yvette smiled gratefully at him.

Sena sighed and Donha looked worriedly at her and Yvette.

"I'm with Finn, too," Tori said.

"Me, too," Rai said, Donha nodded along with them.

"Okay," Sena finally said, "I'll help, too. But we'll need a really good plan for this one."

Yvette thought to herself.

"Once the we leave the base it shouldn't be too long until the Dragonoids try to attack us again," Yvette said, "and then we can kick their butts like we usually do, and then we can get that card."

"Alright," Rai said, "I can go with that plan."

Sena still didn't look too convinced, but she accepted anyway, so did the others.

"Okay, when should we leave?" Tori asked.

"How about now?" Donha asked, "while there's nothing standing in our way."

The others agreed and they began to help Yvette get unhooked from the different machines. It was pretty late in the evening so most of the other Tigeroids were eating supper. The team quickly made their way towards the airship hangar.

When they finally made it onto their airship Finn and Donha helped Yvette to the ship's infirmary. Sena, Tori and Rai quickly went to the command room, luckily Hak was there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hak asked, after Sena told him that they needed to leave, "we can't leave the base, you've heard the elders' orders!"

"This is the only way we can save Yvette, Hak," Sena said, "and we need to leave now."

Hak frowned and said, "no way, whatever plan you guys are thinking of is obviously too rash if you're planning on disobeying direct orders."

"HAK!"

The four of them jumped and listened to Yvette speak through the messenger tubes.

"This is my decision, Hak," Yvette continued, "and you're going to help, because you're a Tai Chi Chaser like the rest of us. And you of all people should know that we always stick together."

Hak didn't say anything for a moment and sighed, "alright, Yvette. I don't like this, but I'll help."

The engines fired up and the airship lifted out of the base. It wasn't long before everyone noticed that the airship was gone, and the Chasers with it.

The group was already a far ways away when General Aidan's angry face flashed onto the Chasers' screen in the command room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" he asked, "we gave you specific orders to stay in the base, and you're endangering Yvette, too! Come back at once before you're attacked!"

"I'm sorry, dad," Sena said, trying to keep her voice even, "but we need the Dragonoids if we're going to save Yvette and the Tai Chi power in her. This is the only way."

"This will not happen, Sena," Aidan said, "you and your friends will return to the base now, or we will send escorts to take you back by force."

"We're not turning back, dad," Sena said, "and I'm sorry."

Sena turned off the screen just as Aidan was beginning to say something else.

"Looks like we're even more on a time limit," Sena muttered, "let's hope this works, because we're in big trouble anyways."

Tori and Rai moved up onto the ship's deck to keep lookout for the Dragonoids, Donha joined them. Finn stayed down with Yvette. She would occasionally wince at the pain in her stomach.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I hope that we run into the Dragonoids before we do the Tigeroids," Yvette said, Finn smiled in reply.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by something hitting the side of the ship with enough force to nearly knock Sena from her chair.

"Looks like they've found us," Sena said, "are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Tori said through the messenger tubes, "there's just one ship, and Garnia's out here. I don't see any more... whoa!"

Another explosion shook the ship, Sena ran up to the deck to help out. When she finally came outside she saw that Garnia was battling with Rai and Tori, Donha was nowhere to be seen.

Garnia was just about to let loose another explosion when he was suddenly taken out by Donha's stones.

"Got him! Good job, Donha!" Rai cried, as Donha stepped out of his hiding place.

"Don't think this is over yet, kiddies," said Jahara as she came down towards them, "and now that you don't have that Tai Chi girl with you we're sure to give you the beating you deserve."

Good, thought Rai, they still don't know that Yvette is with us.

"Tai Chi Saw! Thread!" Jahara sent out different streams of thread after the Chasers. All of a sudden, the thread stopped in their tracks, and Jahara found that she couldn't move.

In fact everything was frozen in place, only the Chasers could move.

"Wha-what's happening," Jahara said, "what have you done?!"

Then the Chasers turned around to see Yvette get helped out of the ship by Finn.

"You!" Jahara said angrily, trying to struggle against Yvette's power, but it wasn't giving way.

"Hello, Jahara," Yvette said, calmly, "it turns out that we need the Dragonoids for something."

"I will never cooperate with you," Jahara snarled.

"I figured you say that," Yvette said, "but you don't quite know what's at stake yet."

"It doesn't matter to me," Jahara said, but she seemed curious despite her anger.

"Long story short, if you choose not to help us then you will lose any chance of using me or the Tai Chi that's in me," Yvette said, "and I'm pretty sure that that would look bad on your résumé, if you know what I mean."

Jahara trembled inwardly at the thought of telling the General that there would be no way to get Yvette's power because of her. She looked at Yvette with rage and said, "fine, tell me what you want."

Will be continued in the next story. Sorry it took so long, I've been suffering from writer's block and tough classes. For the record, I mourn with the rest of the fans over the fact that there will not be a third season of the english version of Tai Chi Chasers. I guess producers just don't know what's good anymore...


End file.
